Dream Come True
by under.that.sun
Summary: Mihawk and Shanks accidentally have a one nighter, now both of them don't know how to aproach the other and a third person has to mend their relationship. AU, yaoi - manxman, younger version of charecters a little bit OOC, but hey, it's an AU!


**A.N. For a long time now I've wanted to do MihawkxShanks, so I just decided to do it, don't know how this story will turn out, but I hope you like it, please review.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – Manxman, a little bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Well I never thought I'm going to say it out like this, 'cause it's like my biggest secret and stuff, but I own… *gets a smack on the head* Ouch, fine I don't own One Piece. *Glares to the right* What a fun spoiler.**

I looked to the right and then to the left. "Well isn't today a nice day?" When no one answered, I sighed; why did it turn out like this? It started as an average day…

*Flashback*

The sound of the alarm clock ringing woke me up from my sleepy slumber. "Oh, stupid thing. Turn off." I hit the off button and dropped on the bed. Oh, how I hated Monday mornings, especially after parties. It was even worse after the party yesterday because I felt awful, but still had to look fabulous. It was something I sometimes hated. Of course, it didn't take me long to look fabulous, but I had to put some make up on which I hated. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and overlooked my dorm room; I had the best one they could give and I lived alone, something no one except me could have.

I walked into my luxurious bathroom, something I got done when I complained that the bathroom was not good enough for me. Some brat thought he would get on my good side if he did that, pathetic. I had a quick shower, brushed my hair and put the smallest amount of makeup on as I could; I hated that thing. I walked back to my room to my huge wardrobe that took up about half of my room; I had to remove the desk for it to fit in, not that I used the desk anyway. I got the wardrobe as a gift from some young talented carpenter who sent it to me after seeing me in one of endless parties I attend. I chose an outfit that matched my mood and walked to the cafeteria.

There I was greeted by an unusually distressed Mihawk. He was one of my real friends and I had never seen him like this. A plate of the best fruit was placed before me, but I ignored the one who brought it and accostedmy friend. "You look distressed, is something bothering you?" I chose an apple and took a bite.

Mihawk raised his head and looked at me with a very sad gaze. "Yes, there is something bothering me."

I looked at him, surprised; there was something that could distress The Hawk Eye? That's something new. "You know that you can always talk with me about it right?" I took another bite of apple.

A blush appeared on Mihawk's face and I almost chocked on my apple; what on earth happened to make Mihawk blush?! "Yea, I think it's better to talk with you about it, you will probably hear it from Shanks anyways." He scratched his slightly blushed cheek and lowered his eyes.

Hear from Shanks about what? What happened with him and Shanks to make him blush?! I sighed; I couldn't understand a thing. "Just talk, Mihawk." I looked around and in a sweet voice asked everyone to leave. Everyone left the room hustling; I nodded and turned to Mihawk.

He had a small smile playing on his lips. "It always amazes me, how quick they leave."

I smiled and let a snort out. "Bugs. Now you can freely talk."

Mihawk's face became earnest and sad. "Um, I should probably begin with confessing that I'm in love with Shanks." Again blush spread across his face and I looked at him astonished; Hawk eye didn't joke like that, so it means he's being serious, he really is in love with that red head idiot. Well this is definitely unexpected. He shook his head and returned to quietly, but seriously speaking. "Well at the party yesterday we both sat together and had a drinking competition. We both got so drunk that we couldn't even walk straight, so somehow, I don't even remember how, we got to his dorm room. He was drunker than I was, so I tried to help him reach his bed, but then he tripped and fell, bringing me together with him. Somehow I fell on top of him and it just happened that my lips crashed with his. Then we started kissing and I think you can imagine how it turned out after?"

I nodded; if nothing more had happened, Mihawk wouldn't be so worked up over it. "So what was his reaction after it?"

Mihawk lowered his head and quietly mumbled; that wasn't something you expect him ever doing. "We fell asleep right after it and when I woke up, he was still sleeping, so I just left."

I looked at him with an angry gaze. "Are you stupid? Why did you leave? You should have stayed and talked to him about it!"

"I couldn't! I was the one who kissed him first! And… And after that I was the top, so for all I know he could have not even wanted it!" Mihawk hid his face in his hands.

I have never ever seen him like this, and I hoped to never see him like this again. A sigh escaped my lips. "Okay, I understand, I will talk with Shanks and arrange a meeting for you two."

Mihawk looked at me, horrified. "No!"

"You need to talk with him!"

"I know, but I'm afraid that he hates me now!"

I sighed; I really want the old Mihawk back. "Fine I will come with you."

His golden eyes lit up. "But please don't tell him I'm coming, 'cause I'm afraid that he won't show up."

I took my phone of my bag with another sigh; what have I gotten myself into?

*End of flashback*

I texted Shanks that I wanted to meet him and here we are walking hand in hand me in the middle of them; both of them were blushing and looking aside and that gave me quite a good final understanding of what's happening. Shanks didn't accidently trip and it wasn't a coincidence that when Mihawk fell his lips crashed with Shank's; that was planned by Shanks, but what he didn't plan was what happened after that. So now both of them ignorant of the others feelings were worrying their asses off. I sighed and thought what I could do to make them realize it. Then a thought came to my head and an evil grin spread across my face.

"Boys, I need to visit a shop, are you going with me?"

"Yea, sure." Mihawk answered without looking at me; I sometimes take them shopping to help me pick some outfits and because it is fun with them.

Shanks just mumbled something under his breath that sounded like yes, so turned towards this huge shopping mall that had hundreds of stores in it because it was in a skyscraper. I dragged them to an enormous shop that occupied almost the entire fourth floor and started to pretend to look for clothes; in reality I just walked around them and looked at what they're going to do. To my disappointment, they did nothing, looking at different sides; bunch of cowards. What should I do now? I need to get them to be together alone and without any other distractions to talk it out. Then I had a brilliant idea.

I chose some clothes for Shanks, clothes he would never wear, but would look like something out of a magazine cover with them; I bet this will definitely make Mihawk react somehow. I grabbed Shanks and dragged him to the dressing cabin. "Huh, what are ya doing?"

I smirked, "Do you want to know what Mihawk really thinks?"

Shanks blushed then turned pale and blushed again. "He… What did he tell you?" Was the only thing he dislodged out of himself.

My smirk widened. "Oh, he told me many things, but you need to work it out between yourselves. I will help you a little bit, but just because you're my friends, so do what I tell you without any objections."

He looked at his toes and nodded. "Fine."

I looked over his build. "Now where should I begin?"

-II-

It took me half an hour to reach my desired result, but now he looked like a lollipop. I just hoped that it would give the result I desired. "You stay here and I will bring Mihawk here."

Shanks nodded and drowned in his own thoughts, I giggled and left to search for Mihawk. I found him sitting on some couch and staring into space. "Mihawk, I need you to come with me! I think something happened to Shanks!"

Mihawk immediately jumped up with worry in his golden eyes. "Where is he?!"

Somehow I managed to get myself together, to not smile and seriously answer his question. "He's by the dressing cabins!" he quickly ran off in that direction and I sighed; finally, my work here is done, I already paid for the clothes, so it should be alright. Well, I hope so.

No one's POV 

Mihawk rushed to the dressing cabins only to find the best-looking Shanks he had ever seen 'Shit, she tricked me into something!' He only got that one thought before the sight in front of him finally got to him. 'Damn, he's fucking gorgeous!' If it was yesterday he would have dealt with it, but today wasn't yesterday and he knew that those lips tasted like grapes and what lay under those clothes, so what happened probably was inevitable. In a matter of seconds, he was right beside Shanks and shoving him into a fierce kiss.

That took Shanks by surprise; he definitely didn't think that this was going to work. Truth be told, he thought that last night was a dream, the only thing that convinced him it wasn't was his aching back and the smell of nutmeg that only this particular swordsman had, lingering in the air. And of course Mihawk's underwear that he forgot in his room. But he really thought that this whole awkward situation was happening 'cause Mihawk didn't know how to apologize for his drunken mistake. So he couldn't believe that the man from his dreams was kissing him. Here. In the middle of a shop. With many people around. Kissing.

He suddenly realized that he was so shocked that he didn't even answer the kiss, but it was too late 'cause Mihawk pulled away; he could see disappointment and pain in his beautiful eyes. Oh, he's definitely not going to leave it like this, not now not ever, when Red Hair Shanks gets his hands on something he wants he will never let it go. So he wrapped his arms around Mihawk's neck and pulled him into a kiss, but this time he began it and Mihawk answered, it was like a dream come true, but it probably was dream come true.

"Eehem. If you misters are done, could you leave the shop? There's a hotel on the tenth floor if you need it." A pink haired girl with an emotionless face, but gentle voice remarked when they parted for oxygen.

Blushes spread across both men's faces and the girl laughed with a creepy ghostly laugh. "The miss that was with you paid for the clothes and asked me to pass this to you."

The two men looked at each other, laughed and left the shop holding hands.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed it 'cause I certainly enjoyed writing this! :} If anybody didn't get it, the story teller is Boa Hancock :}. Hope you liked it! This story was beta read by Katasana, thank you so much! And while I was writing this story I was listening to One Republic "Counting stars" nonstop, so I almost learned the whole song, but I still love it! Bye! L(o.o)**

**Edited: I have a poll on my profile about what pairing I should do, please visit it! :}**


End file.
